Battlesaurs
The Battlesaurs are a toy line of humanoid dinosaur-themed action figures that are featured in Toy Story That Time Forgot. They are branded as "the ultimate dinosaurs." All Battlesaurs wear heavy armoury of black color with bright red details, featuring on the chest the symbol of their tribe: a hexagon in which are depicted two dinosaur skulls on a red background. Background At the 2014 San Diego Comic Con, head of story Derek Thompson gave some information on the backstory of the Battlesaurs. According to him, the world the Battlesaurs live in has been devastated by "Zeta rays". This radiation mutated them from their original dinosaur forms into more or less humanoid shapes, and created a hostile world filled with savage beasts.Toy Story That Time Forgot, Full Panel - #SDCC 2014 On YouTube To survive, the Battlesaurs formed a society centered on battle, fiercely defending their great city Battleopolis against all foes from the outlands. They rely on their Clerics, who decipher the signs from mysterious cosmic beings, to provide them with guidance in their fight for survival. Battlesaurs hold gladiatorial combats where their champions battle captured beasts from the outlands. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Mason, a friend of Bonnie, received for Christmas a complete set of Battlesaurs. However, he didn't play with them because he was more interested in his Optimum X console; as a result, the Battlesaurs were completely unaware they were toys, and reproduced their series' storyline with dangerous seriousness, capturing all toys they encountered. Only their Cleric was aware of their toy nature, but he considered the Battlesaurs had no use for play and kept them in their ignorance. That all changed two days after Christmas, when Bonnie's toys arrived and were captured. Trixie and Rex, because they are dinosaurs, were welcomed in the tribe. However, the other toys were condemned to die. To save them, Trixie succeeds to get Bonnie and Mason to play with the toys, revealing to all of the Battlesaurs what play is. Following this, the changed Battlesaurs settled down on a more peaceful existence. Members *'The Cleric' and his acolytes: the spiritual leader of the Battlesaur society. *'Reptillus Maximus': Champion. *'Ray-Gon': The armorer of the Battlesaurs. *'Goliathon': An attack Erythrosuchus used in the Arena of Woe. *'Raptorial guards'Toy Story That Time Forgot, Full Panel - #SDCC 2014 On YouTube: Green raptor-like Utahraptors which serve as standard guards. Some wear helmets, while others do not. *'Elysian guards': Tall, slender, turquoise-colored Parasaurolophuses which are the females of the Battlesaurs. *'Brutes': The least intelligent of the Battlesaurs. They are strong and bulky in design and wield particularly large weapons. There are three types of them: some with a square head shape, some with Stegosaurus plates along the back, and some who have longer, T-Rex like snouts. They come in either blue, red or green. *Living amongst the Battlesaurs are light green Dimetrodons which act in a dog-like fashion. Many are stationed in the ditch encircling the Arena of Woe, where they "dismember" fallen fighters. References Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters